In the Name of Love
by ToSaveMySanity
Summary: An Akuma uses an Ouija board to summon a villain even worse than HawkMoth, one that pulls Plagg back to his original darkness. And Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.
1. Chapter 1

A sweet smell lingered in the air, long dark claws digging into the damp earth. "Can you find me Kitty?" a bell like voice rang through the forest.

A playful yet primal growl rumbled in his chest as adrenaline raced through his blood. "You shouldn't play with a god, little girl," he purred out as he kicked his feet off the ground, darting through the underbrush. Her scent lingered along the leaves, as if the rain itself had left it there. With a deep breath through his nose, he let her scent overwhelm him; in every lifetime she smelled like this. Acid green eyes darted around the forest, taking in the details that could help him find her. The game of cat and mouse was one of his favorites, enjoying her scent as it teased him over and over again.

A sudden shiver ran through the God's ashen skin. Skidding to a stop and kicking up dirt his claws enlarged, sharpening drastically as he bared his fangs, a long low hiss. "Where are you?" He snarled out darkly, his playful tone leaving. "Tikki!"

Big blue eyes peeked out from behind a tree, a quiet gasp coming from her as she ran towards the towering god; dirty bare feet clumsily trampling over leaves and roots as she scampered her way over to the man. Tikki's glowing eyes peered over the dark silhouette of the god. "Kitty…" she breathed out as she looked up to him for some kind of reassurance. Her eyes glittering like stars as they begged for some kind of answer. Wild black hair framed his face as he continued to hiss into the darkness, one hand falling to her head to comfort her. She was half his size, only a child, her head only reaching to his belt as she clung to his pants, "What?" she questioned, her child voice filling with fear.

A wicked sultry voice clawed its way out the darkness, "Found her again, have you Plagg?" she sneered as the forest grew cold.

A feral growl echoed off the woods as he crouched lower, hovering over Tikki in a protective stance. Tears filled her sapphire eyes as she watched the God become more predator than human, able to see visable hackles rising.

"Don't touch her," Plagg snarled out, venom dripping from his lips.

Darkness began to spread through the trunks of the trees, engulfing them. "You'll chase her forever you traitorous cat," The woman snarled out, her venom only matching Plagg's, "I promise that."

A scream echoed out as the pressure on Plagg's legs disappeared, "Tikki!" He snarled out as he lunged for her fading form in the darkness, "Give her back!"

Plagg sat up straight with a scream, "No!" Adrien shot up quickly from his bed, throwing the blankets aside as he looked at the kwami with pure concern. Plagg shook and panted, his eyes dilated and wide as he scanned the room, taking in his surroundings. "Fuck," he growled out as he held his head in his paw. Looking up to Adrien's emerald eyes, glowing with concern and shock, Plagg felt the need to explain himself. "Just an old memory," he breathed out softly, turning away from the teen, "I think there's going to be an Akuma attack soon."

"You can feel that?" Adrien asked, concern evident in his voice as his eyebrow peeked, "Are you okay?"

Plagg rolled his eyes, shifting his shoulders as he began floating, "I'm hungry," he growled out, turning to smirk at the teen who's face had fallen into a straight line, groaning melodramatically at the kwami's words.

Though unwilling at first, Adrien caved and went to get Plagg his cheese. The boy knew that the kwami had been shaken up and with the lingering threat of an Akuma, cheese was the only option. "High end camembert, just for you," he grinned as he placed a large plate in front of his companion.

Plagg took a few pieces and hovered over to the window, sitting on the ledge looking out across the streets of Paris.

Adrien's brow rose as he looked at his kwami, "Plagg?" he questioned quietly as the black god sat on the windowsill, uneaten cheese at his side as he stared out over the Parisian streets. With no response, Adrien stepped closer, trying to evaluate the situation. "Are you alright, is the cheese bad?" Adrien asked with a nervous smile, his hand reaching up to scratch his scalp nervously.

"It's fine," Plagg grumbled quietly as his eyes never left the streets, continuously searching for whatever he was looking for. Adrien watched as the pixie's acid laced eyes roamed the streets over and over, memorizing the people that walked by in the dead of night, "Do you think Ladybug is out there?" he breathed out as his shoulders slumped; a weight falling over him.

"I hope so," Adrien sighed out as his body melted at the mere idea of his Lady being one of the people out among the streets.

Plagg's eyes narrowed, becoming hollow and volatile all at once, "You twiterpated fool," he growled out, "You think you know anything about love," the kwami shook his head, a disgusted look falling over his cat like features. "You shouldn't become attached to her, she'll ruin you," he snarled out, his eyes returning to look outside the window.

Adrien was taken back by the sudden anger to the normally uncaring and playful kwami. "I love Ladybug," he breathed knitting his brows, treading carefully with the kwami's new mood. This was completely new territory with Plagg. "Why does that bother you so much?"

Plagg's acid eyes burned holes in Adrien as he snarled out, "Because you don't know what love is!" Plagg's features darkened as he floated over to Adrien's face, his paw pressed against the teen's nose, "You stupid humans and your fleeting emotions, you love a different person with each new season!" He was angry, fuming as he trew his hands down, flying away angrily, spitting venomously, "You damn chosens get our love, you don't even know you've loved the same soul over and over again!"

Adrien's mouth fell open, "Plagg," he cooed, barely above a whisper, "You've been in love before." It was a statement, not a question. It was evident by the passion and anger all felt in the moment.

"No, you idiot," Plagg's body relaxed as he took a breath, "I am in love, and forever will be. Tikki is my love, my life, until the very end of time." His body quaked, "But you stupid humans keep getting in the way. You can't even recognize each other."

Adrien sat down on the edge of his bed, wanting to ask about Plagg's knowledge of the current Ladybug, but his partner's emotional state quickly outweighed his own curiosity. "Tikki is Ladybug's kwami?"Adrien put the pieces together slowly, trying to approach the subject the best way that he could, "What happened between you two that you got separated?" his voice was quiet and soft, eyes focused on the kwami who was now shaking uncontrollably.

Plagg's posture straightened as he turned to stare at the boy, taking a piece of cheese in his mouth and eating it quickly, "It doesn't matter, we need to go."

Adrien nodded and stood up, "Claws out," he called, letting Plagg absorb into his ring and take over. Adrien may not know how to handle the situation but at least Chat Noir gave them both a little bit of needed freedom.

Getting to the scene was enough to make Adrien's skin crawl, a low growl bubbling in his chest as he watched the clearly broodish teen hover a large white board. "You've got to be kidding me," he huffed as slumped over, his baton in hand as the Akuma began to scream.

"You think this is just a game don't you?" the boy yelled out as his eyes narrowed into a mess of black eyeliner, "You didn't think I could talk to the dead and now all of Paris will know what I'm capable of!"

Narrowing his emerald eyes, Chat gave a quiet sigh, "Kids these days," he breathed as he jumped up, beginning an onslaught of attacks to distract the akuma.

With each movement the Akuma had on the board, the night darkened even more, "So the board is what we have to destroy…" His ears perked as a smile spread across his face, the sound of string snapping in the distance, "My lady!" he cheered as she landed beside him.

She gave him a playful smile, her eyes quickly focusing on the Akuma, "Care to explain, kitten?" she teased. Chat began explaining that the boy had been using a Ouija board to summon spirits in which were now attacking them from the shadows. Twirling his baton between the conversation, he demonstrated that no matter how many you swatted away, more came. With a impish smile Ladybug swung her yoyo, "Let me have a try," she breathed as she hit at spirit. Within seconds the darkness that lingered around it burst into light, completely disappearing.

Chat felt his ears drop for a second, "Of course you can do that," he shamed himself with a roll of the eyes and went back to being completely amazed with his lady. "I'll keep them away from you as you go for the board!"

It took twenty minutes for Ladybug to fend off all the spirits that the boy had summoned. With both her and Chat Noir panting, they turned to the raging Akuma. Nearly foaming at the mouth the boy snarled out, "If you think you can stop me you're wrong!" He screamed out as he began working on the board, putting more effort into it than he had throughout the whole fight; eyes wide and deranged, "If these stupid spirits cant stop you, then I'll summon the most powerful spirit of all!" He screamed as he slammed the board down onto the ground, his final movement of whatever orchestra he was playing with the paddle. "I'll summon Death himself!" The akuma screamed a power surged through him and the board, cracking it lightly.

The whole street darkened, street lights flickering for a moment before falling completely into darkness. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked around, their grip on their weapons tightening as the air grew cold. Every hair on Chat's neck was standing up, his ears quickly perking at the slightest sound. A quiet chuckle caught his attention, sending an indescribable amount of fear through him. Fog began to coil around their feet, creeping its way over the cobble stones.

Plagg was clearly on edge, Chat's suit becoming tight and uncomfortable. This isnt like him… Adrien thought to himself as he turned towards the darkness, "Be careful, My Lady," he breathed out quietly, taking his place at her side.

The sound of the Akumatized man laughing behind them was drowned out by Chat's pulse ringing in his ears. Plagg was screaming under the suit, begging for control as Adrien turned his head where the Kwami lead. Against the darkness and hidden by the fog, Chat's night vision was able to make out a figure. With narrowed acid eyes, Chat scanned over the woman standing in the center of the darkness. Long ivory hair reached to the ground, draping along the train of her ebony dress that hugged tightly to her body. Being the son of a designer, only Adrien noticed how tattered the hems of the dress were, the woman's bare feet nearly hidden by the fabric as well as the fog. Chat's eyes roamed over the woman, surprised to find that the more he looked the more agitated Plagg became. Control yourself! Adrien's mind screamed as if Plagg could hear.

Finally reaching her face, Chat felt his whole body lurch. A devious smirk played across her lips as long white bangs hid her face, "It feels like an eternity since I've been resurrected."

The Akuma froze at the voice. It was obvious that the boy had expected a hoarse man's voice, not a sultry woman's. "Who are you? You're not death!" Anger rose on the man's face, quickly attracting Ladybug's attention. "I summoned death!"

With black gloved hands, the woman reached straight to her side. The fog rose, creating a thin tower that began to mold into her hand. "Stupid human," she snarled out as a flick of her wrist the fog became solid. A scythe. Her voice was a low growl, dripping with venom. As if finally noticing that there were other people, the woman looked up.

Bright red eyes opened, her smirk widening as her eyes landed on Chat, the hate disappearing from her voice, "Thank you, for bringing me back," she cooed as her grip on the scythe tightened. With a swift movement, Chat heard the air being cut, the scythe now in an attack positon behind her as she stepped forward, "And back to my precious kitty," she purred with a lick of her lips.

Chat felt Plagg rip at his skin, becoming wildly uncontrolled. Pin pricks stung his skin as he tried to focus, unable to stop the kwami from gaining control. "If you're really death then take their Miraculous!" The akuma screamed with a devilish grin, "I summoned you, I control you!"

Death rolled her eyes and jeered under her breath, "No one controls me, sweetheart."

Ladybug felt her body shake as she looked between the two new villains, unable to analyze the situation. Who should we go after first, she thought ot herself as she looked over to Chat, hoping he had the same idea. Marinette felt her body shake within her transformation as her eyes shot open, taking in the sight of her partner.

His eyes had glazed over, becoming fully green, claws long and sharp as he cracked his knuckles from the sure pressure of his tensing muscles. His head fell back for a second as a wild grin played upon his lips. Just the sight of it made Marinette's skin crawl; he looked like a monster. Just as the dire situation registered in Marinette's head, Chat had kicked off the ground. With speed she had never seen before, Chat Noir darted towards the god of death.

Blue eyes watched in fear as Death's grin widened, completely entertaining the idea of the Parisian super hero taking her on. At first, the movements were too fast for Marinette to catch, but with Tikki helping along it became easier. Chat wildly swiped at the woman, his claws radiating his cataclysm in both hands. She ducked and weaved every one of his movements, almost as if knowing them before hand. Memorized by the fight, Marinette had almost forgotten her own fear when the sound of metal woke her.

Chat's claws were caught on the staff of the long scythe as they stood completely still staring at each other. With a tightly clenched jaw and a rabid growl, Chat pushed back against Death, only to make her smirk more. Leaning in the woman let out a playful laugh, "Does kitty want to play?" she cooed, quickly causing Chat to lurch at the amount of magic she held. Her crimson eyes drifted over to Ladybug as she continued to fend of the feral cat. "Is that the little bug?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with malice, "How shall I take her this time?" The words rang across the Parisian streets, reaching Ladybug's ears quickly. Though Marinette felt the fear, Tikki refused, and didn't let Marinette take even a single step. Chat's eyes narrowed as the darkness around his hands enlarged, anger fueling him as he gave a hard push before jumping away, standing directly between Death and Ladybug. Death scowled and gave a dark disapproving glare, "Fine, if the kitty wants to play, lets let the cat out of the bag!"

Death launched herself off the ground, a hard palm pressing straight into Chat's chest, a devious grin playing across her red lips, "Come out and play, my love."

Adrien felt his body jolt with pain, screaming out as he was suddenly thrown to the ground; no transformation to protect him. His skin stung with the familiar feeling of magic that was pulled away too quickly. Nearly panting, Adrien's eyes scoured the area, looking for Plagg. "The fog's too thick!" He snarled out to himself as his first collided with the ground, "I cant find him." His hands reached out across the stones, trying to find the ring that was now missing from his fingers.

"Stay down kid," a gruff voice called out as the cling of metal boots on cobble stone rang out, "Let me handle this." Adrien looked up, wide eyed, taking in the sight before him.

The man gave off a dark aura, even without the all black that he was wearing. Thick toned muscles wrapped around his frame, the way they do for all large cats; lean and strong. A black tail cut through the fog, swaying back and forth as the man let out a chuckle. Adrien's eyes tore away from the black leather clothing and stared up into acid green eyes. "And here I thought you'd remember me," the man teased, a Cheshire grin playing across his lips. Wide eyed Adrien felt his breath leaving him, the fog disappearing as Plagg's transformation was fully released. Wild black hair framed a angled face, emotions twisting across it as he turned back to Death. Shrugging off his jacket, Plagg let it fall over Adrien's face just as Ladybug's scream for Chat was able to be heard. "Stay covered," he breathed as his focus became sharp, his muscles twisting into a more cat like pose, "While I deal with this witch."

Adrien peeked out from the leather, watching as the man kicked off the stones, running on all fours towards the reaper. "No!" he called as he reached out, wide eyed as the two began to fight, "You fucking idiot!" Adrien screamed out as he stumbled and reached for the man, quickly stopping as pain rang out from every inch of his body.

"Chat!" Ladybug panted as she dropped to her knees at his side, "What's going on? Who is that!" She gasped out as she turned to look at the dangerous fight. Her arm wrapped around his shoulders, holding him upright as they both watched.

It took seconds for Adrien's fury to return, "Fuck this," he shook his head and tossed off the jacket, running towards Plagg, "I thought we were partners!" He screamed, Don't do this alone, his mind echoed, quietly wanting to be needed.

Marinette's eyes widened as the blond haired boy stood shining between the darkness and violence, "Adrien," she breathed out in pure shock. Her hands shook in front of her as she watched Adrien become Chat in front of her, only lacking the transformation. His voice was the same, features the same, mannerisms the same. "Chat," she echoed out watching the boy recklessly run into danger like he always did.

* * *

Have you ever just had an idea and you know its gonna be angsty? Welp, here it is.

I'm slowly writing this bwetenwe my summer classes so bare with me if you're actually interested xD Also, let me knoew what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like the boy wants to play too," Death jeered as she her crimson eyes focused on the teen. Plagg let out a snarl, regaining her attention, "Scared the boy will get hurt are you, darling?"

His eyes narrowed, becoming dark and vicious, "Stop calling me that you selfish bitch," his voice was low, dark and deadly. "I left you."

A callous smirk played upon her lips, "And if you think that means that I wont keep coming after you and that stupid human you picked over me, you're wrong!" She snarled out nearly foaming at the mouth, "We were gods! You scaraficed it all for a human!" With a twist of her body Death swung her scythe at close range.

Something inside Marinette broke at the words, tears welling in her eyes as she watched the blind rage and jealousy that Death held. Tikki may not have been a slve to her emotions like Plagg was, but it was obvious by Marinette's discomfort that having Death so close was causing her discomfort.

"For her, I'd do it again!" Tikki shook through the whole suit at the words, screaming against Marinette's skin. Plagg snarled out as he jumped, landing on the blade itself, hunched over like a cat about the pounce. Adrien's eyes widened as he watched Plagg use his real power; destroying everything with a single touch, proving to be the true god of destruction.

It took a second for Adrien to register what was happening, his breathe caught in his chest. This was the power of a true god, a god that was locked away so that he could become a super hero. Two gods were dueling in the streets of Paris and Ladybug was frozen solid, unable to bring herself to do anything. "My lady!" Adrien's voice rang out as he turned to her, Chat Noir staff in hand, "You need to get out of here if you're going to just stand still!" He snarled out, emerald eyes gleaming with a familiar protective gleam.

Ladybug clenched her fists tightly, feeling the sting of her nails through her skin, "I've got this!" She called out before letting her Ladybug confidence flow over her. "We'll save him Tikki," she breathed quietly as she grabbed her yoyo.

Adrien let a smirk play upon his lips as he turned back to the fight at hand, "As you wish, My Lady." She stepped beside him as she always had, a familiar fog falling over them, "Here I'd thought you'd turned into a scaredy cat."

"You'll never change," she sighed out as she nudged him softly with her elbow, giving him a beautiful smile as she let her calculating eyes focus on Plagg and Death. "Are you sure you should be out here without your miraculous?"

There wasn't even a second between the question and reality showing the answer, "Come here little kitten," Death grumbled as she reached out for the boy. Plagg's eyes widened in fear as he was about to kick off to meet her, but was quickly stopped.

A shrill shriek echoed through the darkness as the God's hand flinched away, a string tied tightly around her wrist, "Don't you dare touch him!" Ladybug snarled out as she held tight to her Yoyo.

Death grabbed the unbreakable string and let her evil sneer take over her face. "Protecting the Kitten, I see?" her long black dress wrapped around her form as she spun, "Then take his place, Little Bug!" With a hard yang, she pulled Ladybug closer, grabbing her throat. "Let's have a little chat, girly, just you and me."

Death snapped her fingers and the darkness elevated her quickly, shooting both her and Ladybug high into the sky, above Plagg and Adrien. Plagg stood at Adrien's side, shaking as his fangs sunk into his lip, trying not move too suddenly.

Death cackled as her ivory hair swayed in the darkness, a tight grip around Ladybug's neck. Long thing fingers clawed at the God's wrist as Marinette struggled under her grasp, _I cant give up_! A breathy gasp escaped her lips as the burning air within her lungs finally escaped. _I don't think I can keep this up for long…_ Her vison was fading. Blurring in and out as she grit her teeth to keep herself conscious.

Adrien's voice echoed through the encroaching darkness, "Ladybug! Ladybug no!"

Death leaned in, crimson lips brushing against Marinette's miraculous, "You hear that, little girl? He's calling for you," her voice was sickly sweet, but the sweetness put Marinette on edge, "So, sweetheart, let go of that transformation and let me take that little Bug from you."

Marinette's crystal eyes bore into the crimson eyes of the god, "She's stronger than you," Marinette growled out without truly thinking, "Plagg chose her for a reason," Marinette's grip on Death's wrist tightened as she gave the god her full attention, "Throwing a tantrum isn't going to stop either of them!"

Plagg crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back a little as he stared up at Ladybug, "No wonder you love the girl," he breathed towards Adrien, "She's exactly like Tikki."

Biting her lip Marinette's eyes glared darkly into the every growing pool of shock forming in Death's eyes, "You don't scare us! Their love lasted this long, you cant stop it!" Tikki's confidence radiated through Marinette, giving her the strength to clamp down on Death's wrist, "You wont stop us! We'll stop you!"

Death's crimson eyes contracted, a low hiss escaping her lips as she breathed, "You filthy wretch," she growled out as her long talon like nails dug into Ladybug's suit. A sudden calmness washed over Death as she bore into Ladybug's eyes, with her free hand, she reached up pressing her nails against Ladybug's chest, "You think you're invincible with that Little Bug protecting you, don't you?" She breathed, thrusting a hand full of magic into Ladybug's chest. Wide cerulean eyes shook as pain radiated through her, the feeling of her skin being ripped away from her; confidence falling with it. A wave of dread fell over Marinette as she let out a scream, echoing through the darkness as Death only grinned. "You stupid humans cant get it through your thick skulls can you," With a cackle and a wild grin she lifted Ladybug and threw her down. "Let me _show_ you how fragile you are!"

Plagg's eyes sharpened, contracting to small slits as his claws sharpened, "Adrien," he breathed out as his heels kicked off, "Catch her!" He snarled out, unsurprised that the boy at his side was already running, "I'll take care of the rest!"

Emerald green eyes stared up as her form fell, first red then black. The teen's worry only heightened as he watched the Miraculous transformation dissipate in thin air, leaving only the girl behind the mask; the human who could not handle the fall on her own.

Adrenaline pumped through him, his muscles pulling at his bones to run faster, air burning in his lungs as he ran to his lady's aid.

Plagg jumped up to Death's height, using the shattered buildings to catapult himself up to her, "Leave the human out of this!" Plagg snarled out as he swiped at the God, emerald eyes consistently darting to the pair.

I'm not going to make it! Adrien's body screamed out as he pushed it past every one of it's human limits, refusing to let his Lady fall. The sudden weight in his arms was enough to know that he had caught her, his legs giving out in relief as his body wrapped around her as the force of the collision sent them tumbling to the ground. "My lady," Adrien grumbled out as he sat up with the girl in his arms, "I didn't look I promise!" he blurted out quickly.

Sapphire eyes fluttered open as Adrien's warmth poured into her. Without looking, the teen adjusted her on his lap, one arm around her shoulders while the other hooked under her knees, "You… didn't look?" Marinette breathed softly as she looked up at his strained face, sweat covering his forehead from the run. "Minou…" she whimpered out as the pain from her fall lingered in her muscles, "It's not the time to be a gentleman," she coached as her fingertips touched his chin, turning his head.

As his head turned, Adrien lifted his lids, letting his mouth fall open. Marinette waited anxiously for some words; anything at all. His grip tightened around her protectively as he leaned in, placing his forehead against hers. Heat rose up from Marinette's neck to the tips of her ears as butterflies crowded her chest, patiently waiting for him to respond. "I could have lost you both in one moment," His voice quaked, soft and scared as he pulled her closer laughing bitterly to himself, "The love of my life would be my best friend."

Marinette stiffened in his arms, eyes shot open wide for a moment as the words sank in. "Adrien we cant stay like this," reality hit her hard as she watched the two black clouds clash in the air. "Wait! Where's Tikki?" She nearly shouted as she sprang to her feet.

Her words reached Plagg's ears quickly, causing him to freeze. "Where is she?" he demanded out as he threw the God of Death against the building.

Death grinned, "I set her free, just so I can kill her again. Right here, right now."

All the concentration Plagg had while fighting a moment ago was suddenly lost as his acid laced eyes searched through the darkness for his partner, only falling on Adrien and Marinette, "Good job, kid," he shook his head softly and focused back to Death. "Let me have her," he breathed, eyes begging the God, "Lets make a deal." Plagg let his shoulders fall as his laws retracted, letting the darkness consume them both as a devilish smirk peeked through swaying ivory locks.

Adrien clutched at Marinette, looking up, as the darkness consumed Plagg and Death. "What's happening up there," he whimpered out.

Marinette took a sharp intake, her whole body hurt from where Tikki was pulled away from her, her throat burning as her eyes stung, "Adrien, what if we cant beat her…" Marinette whimpered out with a quiet gasp as her fingers brushed against the lingering bruise, "What's going to happen to us."

Adrien felt his jaw clench before throwing her a soft smile, "I'll protect you My Lady," Though he truly believed his words, it didn't stop the fear in his eyes. "Lets get away from here, try and find Tikki."

With Adrien's help, Marinette stood up, draping her arm around Adrien's shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist, "I-I'm g-good," she breathed out as her flush face quickly turned away from him. Her feet dug into the ground suddenly as the fog began to lift, the darkness receding, "Adrien…"

They both watched as out of the darkness a tall figure. Emerald and sapphire pools widened as their grip on each other tightened, crimson catching their eyes. Long crimson hair, wild with curls caught the light long before emerging from the shadows. Marinette focused on the woman, while Adrien was solely focused on Plagg. He carried her bridal style, cradling her head against his chest as his arm hooked under her knees. Adrien had never seen such a look on the man's face, never as a Kwami and never as a god. His hard and sharp features had soften, eyes no longer looking like acid but more like gems glowing in the radiance of the woman herself. His once ridged posture was fluid and malleable against the woman.

Marinette took in the human form of her kwami surprised by what she saw. Tikki was just so… ordinary. Besides her crimson hair, there were no outstanding features about the woman in the God's arms. She had mismatched freckles, chapped lips, even slight circles around her eyes. The woman was a spitting image or ordinary as her lips parted and her head rolled into Plagg's chest. But there he was, a God, looking down at the woman with such praise and admiration it was almost palpable.

Adrien didn't seem to flinch at the fact that Tikki resembled a regular human far more than a god, his eyes focusing on Plagg's face, "Is it over?" He breathed out, the air becoming stiff.

Plagg did not look away from Tikki's face, only clenching her closer to him, "For now." His broad chest heaved as he took in a deep breathe letting himself fully relax. Turning to the boy he gave a Cheshire grin, "Well, I cant stay at your stuffy house, lets go see the Master."

* * *

Emerald orbs opened to the sound of fall leaves breaking, "What do you want Fox," Plagg snarled out as he let out a yawn.

"You're in _my_ forest, I should be asking you that." The voice was low and calm, slick against the bitter fall air. "You've come here often these days, do you mind explaining?"

Plagg scratched his ear with his pinky, peering up from his lounging spot on the ground, not startled by the figure in front of him. Red fur and a long lush tail the Trickster of the Forest stood with a smirk, "None of your business Fox."

With a dramatic sigh, Fox jumped into the trees, looking more like their namesake than human. "I've heard there's been a girl wondering the forest," Fox teased with a playful grin, "Her family doesn't even have enough money to pay tribute to their god," they shrugged as their fangs completed their grin, "Cant let a little girl break the rules now can we?"

Plagg felt his body stiffen, "What are you getting at Fox?"

The Fox let it's tail swing back and forth in front of the cat like a pendulum, "Word around is the God of Destruction has a soft spot for human girls."

"It's not true."

Pain radiated through Plagg's head as the tail disappeared; a simple illusion. Fox stood above him, flute in hand to hit him again, "Then get your dignity back and prove it. I refuse to be friends with anyone who can be tamed that easily." Turning the Fox sashayed away, tail swaying with every step.

"Fuck your illusions," With a roll of his eyes Plagg stood up, "And who said we were friends!"

Wreaking havoc is what they did. They were good at it. Running through the trees cackling and hollering, causing even the leaves to tremble. Fox's forest was known to be haunted by the god of trickery, but the god of destruction was always welcome. _It cant be her_ , Plagg reminded himself over and over as they leapt through the trees _, Three life times in a row… There's a whole world for those humans. No way_. He let his enthusiasm run through him, claws digging into the wood as he used the trees to jump and climb.

"I smell those humans!" Fox sang out happily. With a graceful flip the fox god began their plan. Turning their whole body into a pack of wolves, snarling and foaming at the mouth with red eyes and hackled fur.

Plagg laughed, throwing his head back, of course the Fox would pick pack of wolves to scare the humans. "You have to be something else to scare them, I can just walk right up," The cat teased as his claws began to glisten with destruction. Fox ignored him, following the scent of the humans, "Bitch don't ignore me," Plagg whimpered out as he followed his friend.

There's more than one human, Plagg thought to himself as a medley of smells wafted through his senses; none sweet enough to be _her_. Relief washed over him quickly only letting his excitement grow; he could forget about her. Two human life times was enough, he didn't need more. "Hurry up, you stupid cat!"

Snarls and snaps echoed through the trees and darkness followed the pack, decaying trees and killing the leaves; a wave of destruction following rabid wolves. It was easy to spot the humans within the field, they were small but their scent gave them away. With a hard thrust of his palms into the dirt, Plagg let his destruction work on the field; a circle of darkness slowly encroaching the children as they picked flowers.

Eerie howls echoed in the mid day light, quickly alerting the children to how hopeless their situation was. Their heads popped up quickly, eyes wide and full of fear; just the fuel the duo needed. The children couldn't have been more than five years old at the oldest, two girls and one boy.

"My my my, what do we have here," Plagg's gruff voice echoed as the wolves finally approached. Their paws touching the black earth with ease. "The god of the forest will be unhappy about this."

Terror radiated through their eyes as they huddled together, the act itself almost causing the gods to laugh. "Stay down," the older girl whimpered as she wrapped her arms around the younger two. The youngest girl was struggling against the grip, fighting back against something.

"Do you want to run, little one?" Plagg purred out happily as he watched the struggle, his eyes contracting as his fangs pressed into his lips.

Fox watched, carefully, proud to see the rumors had been false. No one would testify against the Tricksters word; he had no reason to lie when he could create anything. Seeing Plagg's bloodlust only advanced Fox's wolves, running full force at the children with snarls.

As the wolves got close enough the child broke free of her companions, crimson hair flashing before Plagg's eyes. As the sunlight hit her hair, the wind picked up flinging a very familiar scent Plagg's way.

Fear.

Fear radiated through the god as he watched the small girl stand in front of her friends, arms wide as if to protect them.

Fox's amber eyes widened as their jaw fell open, taking in the sight in front of them. The field had been destroyed, blackened by Plagg's destruction, except for a small circle that the crimson haired child stood on; her friends clutching each other behind her for comfort. She had been the first human in a thousand lifetimes that had been immune to Plagg's darkness. But what shocked the fox most, what made a shiver run down his spine was Plagg himself.

The cocky god of destruction was on his knees in front of a human child, arms out stretched so that Fox's wolves could not get near her. His back bare and full of marks from where the first illusion of a wolf had bitten and scratched. "Plagg, what the hell," Fox breathed out in disbelief, letting the illusion fall. Their gate was slow, hesitant, they had never seen the god bow; not even to his mistress Death.

Looking up from Plagg's back, a sharp pain rang through Fox. Sapphire eyes. The five year old was angry and determined, eyes burning with the light of a thousand stars, all visible as she stared over Plagg's shoulder and into Fox's very soul. She had no intention of backing down even if it meant her life.

Dark raven hair fell over Plagg's face as he refused to look up, "Are you alright, Tikki?" he breathed out, shame evident in his voice knowing Fox was watching.

The girls arms lowered slowly, almost calmed by the name, "That's not my name," she barked out as she clenched her tiny fists at her side; standing in front of her friends.

A low chuckle escaped Plagg's lips, bitter, "It was… once."

Fox's eyes widened as they took a visible step back. _The rumors were true_. The God of Destruction, Plagg, had a soft spot for a human girl. A sly smirk played across the Fox's lips as they too knelt down beside the girl. There was something about this, something they couldn't understand. A god finding the same soul over life times was rare enough, but the girl was immune to the darkness itself _. If this is what that stupid fool wants_ , Fox thought with a shake of their head, _Better join him now before I have to pick sides_.


End file.
